


Dean

by Jerk_bitch



Series: Inevitable [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Episode Related, First Time, Frottage, Incest, M/M, Pining, S1ep2 coda, Sam Winchester Misses Dean Winchester, wendigo episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerk_bitch/pseuds/Jerk_bitch
Summary: Sam is still reeling from the death of his girlfriend and the fact that he doesn't really miss her.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Inevitable [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660369
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this took longer than expected. I rewrote this fic three times, it just never really came out the way I wanted. I did the best I could, I think it might be the pressure since this is one of my all time favorite episodes. It's really hard to do it justice so I hope it turned out okay. Hope y'all enjoy.

Sam would never get over the absolute disregard that his brother showed toward himself. Dean knew he had a pretty face but he’s so much more than that. He always loved to talk about Sam being a genius but most of the time he felt he didn’t hold a candle to his older brother. Sam could remember most things as long as he dedicated himself to studying something, but for Dean things came as easy as breathing. He remember the ease with which his brother talked about the history of the wendigo while making a homemade torch and he couldn’t help the slight smile creeping up his lips. He never really grew out of the awe struck little brother phase, and if he was honest with himself he knew that he never would. He hurried his step, they needed to find Dean and Haley fast, cause Sam knew that if he lost Dean too….. Well he would be wouldn’t be long for this world. 

Sam felt all the air in his body being punched out of his body as he saw Dean suspended from the ceiling, he rushed to him grabbing the collar of his jacket and shaking him slightly harder than necessary. 

“Dean, dean, dean,” he chanted his name like a benediction, hell for him it kinda made sense. The pure sweet relief that washed over him when Dean opened those beautiful green eyes made him feel like he was drowning in the most peaceful way possible. He cut him down and helped Dean sit up against the wall. He could tell his brother still felt the effects of being suspended and wasn’t quite that steady by himself. Of course he would never let that on though. 

“Where is it?” He asked like he would torch the sonuvabitch right now. Sam filled with so much love for him at that moment that he had to choke it down before he could respond. 

“It’s gone for now,” he said in a hushed voice, eyes roving over his brother’s face taking in his injuries except at a point his eyes got stuck on Dean’s lips. He felt a blush flushing over his cheeks and he couldn’t be more thankful for the dark lighting than at that moment. He looked over to Tommy and the others and he knew already with a sinking feeling in his gut that him and Dean were going to have to split up. It would be the only way that they might have a chance getting these people out alive. 

“I taste good,” Dean calls out and Sam can’t rolling his eyes at his brother’s antics, but he also feels the heat in his belly that wants to find out the truth of that statement. There is that terrible moment when he is putting his body between the monster and the family of siblings and all he can think of is the regret that he never told Dean. He is going to die without and Dean will never know, and Sam should know to have more faith in his brother at this point. 

He felt the ridiculous smile taking over his face as he watched the wendigo go up in flames, and saw Dean staring at him across the room. The self-satisfied smirk sent heat pooling in Sam’s stomach, running lower and lower. He forced himself to focus on finishing up the case and then after…. Well he didn’t really know. It wasn’t as though he could just go up to his brother and say, ‘Dean I think you are the hottest fucking thing walking the earth, would you please fuck me.’ Dean would flip his shit or at least think that Sam had lost his, but the thought of saying that to Dean had him hard in his jeans. 

They sat on the back end of the impala after the siblings had piled into the ambulance. Sam found himself staring openly at Dean, and he knew if his brother happened to look over at him, he would know in a heartbeat that Sam’s thoughts had taken a perfect dive straight into the gutter. He sent his eyes out around them assessing who still milled around the area, just a couple of uniforms but they weren’t paying them any attention at all. Sam bit the inside of his cheek wrestling with himself on what he should do. He could still feel a gaping hole in his chest the spot Jess occupied but if he looked deeper than that, there was a hole twice that size. It wasn’t a neat rounded thing, it had jagged edges and blood leaking from it. Sam knew it was the space where Dean had been, it slowly had been tearing him apart the last couple of years. 

“Dean,” Sam said, his voice coming out strangled. Dean turned his head toward him sharply, the instinct to keep Sam safe activating at that broken tone in his little brother’s voice. Dean’s eyes roved all over his face, taking everything he saw in, and Sam could just fucking tell that he didn’t believe what he was seeing. Sam reached his hand out to where Dean’s rested between them. He grabbed it with his own, lacing their fingers together and staring his brother in the eyes. Dean’s tongue peeked out licking over his lips, teeth slightly pulling on his bottom lip. 

Sam growled, oh that fucking did it. He moved his other hand to the back of Dean’s head and pulled him in close. He let his lips hover right over his brother’s but he wouldn’t close the distance, he needed Dean to so he knew that he wasn’t in this alone. 

“Sam,” Dean whined softly before he covered that mouth with his own. A breathy moan escaped, and then tongues and teeth's entered the mix. Sam pulled at Dean’s bottom lip with his teeth, returning and licking it after. Dean’s groan went straight to his cock, and Sam would love to just go at it right here but he could feel eyes on them, and so he pushed a hand between them. Dean’s eyes were still closed and he looked so fucking wanton in that moment, Sam had to kiss him once more before completely pulling away. 

“I’ll drive, let’s get the fuck out of here,” Sam said, catching the keys when Dean tossed them his way. They quickly got in the car and while normally Dean had the token on getting turned on by the car the moment Sam heard that purr his cock went from half-hard to rock. He pulled them out onto the black stretch of highway. He sneaked a glance at Dean, his unusual silence starting to freak him out. Dean’s gaze felt hot and heavy on him, and when their eyes locked Dean grinned so wickedly it should be fucking illegal. He slide over to the middle seat, pushing his body up against the side of Sam. 

“So little brother, how long have you been wanting to taste me?” 

“Fuck Dean, do you want me to wreck the car?”

“Problem concentrating there Sammy?” Dean asked licking a stripe up Sam’s neck and nibbling at his ear before pulling back a bit. 

“When we lived back in Richmond, you had brought some girl back and you thought I was sleeping. She had had sunk to her knees as soon as you guys made it into the room. The moonlight coming through the window only lit up you and the girl got completely swallowed up by the darkness. You already know this but your face is so fucking ridiculously gorgeous, and the light enhanced it so much that I thought you would surely hear my gasps from under the covers. She must have been good at it cause the expressions you were making well they have been the fuel for many of my solo quests. And fuck don’t even get me started on the sounds Dean. After that night all I could think about was that I would give up anything to be able to be on my knees in front of you one day.” 

Sam turned his head for a moment just to get a read on Dean before he turned back to the road. Dean looked like his entire world had been turned upside down. 

“Sam, you were only thirteen back then.”

“Oh I am well aware. It was hell I was practically hard anytime you were in the room.”

“Is that why you use to walk around with lollipops all the time?”

“Maybe, I never actually thought I would get the chance, but sometimes I would try to be obscene with them just to see if I could get a rise out of you. But what about you big brother? How long?”

“I wouldn’t say this is where it started but it’s definitely when I became aware. It happened when you were around sixteen and I was breaking up fights between you and Dad every damn day. He had stormed off on a hunt for a few weeks and you were just sitting at the rickety table in the kitchen in one of those shitty rental homes. You had some books out and I could see the tension still in your body. I walked up behind you and started giving you a neck rub, and I didn’t even think before I had moved. You let out a moan when I got to a particularly hard knot and I swear all the breath in my body fled. I ran to the bathroom as soon as I got that knot out and I don’t think I have ever jerked off that harshly. It almost hurt more than it felt good but I came so fucking hard that I had to spend a half hour cleaning.”

“Holy shit Dean,” Sam floored the gas and for once his brother didn’t protest. They made it back to the motel in record time and Sam had barley made it in the door before Dean kissed him like he starved for it. Sam breathed in the scent of his brother, old spice, leather, and home. Sam let Dean dominate the kiss while he focused on moving them towards the bed, he pushed Dean until he feel back onto it. Sam went to his knees removing Dean’s boots, quickly followed by his pants and boxers. 

He started at Dean’s ankles and licked his way up from there, smiling when Dean let out little gasps as he reached his inner thighs. Sam hovered over Dean’s cock just breathing over it and Dean squirmed on the bed making the sweetest noises. Sam slowly let his tongue swipe across the head and the howl Dean let out almost made Sam come right on the spot. 

“Fuck, Sammy please.” And that was all it took, Sam took Dean as far down as he could humming in pleasure. He wrapped his hand around the base and moved his mouth up and down letting his tongue lick the underside of Dean’s cock. Dean sat pushed up to his elbows and he watched as Sam sucked his cock, and he knew that this image would always come to his mind anytime his gaze fell to Sam’s mouth. 

“Sam,” Dean rasped and fuck his voice sounded like he had smoked an entire pack and Sam wished he could feel the sensation of that on his skin. Sam pulled off and looked up at his brother, eyebrow raised. 

“Come here,” Sam slid up Dean’s body until they were eye to eye, cock to cock, and mouth to mouth. They kissed the way they fought, with reckless abandon, they thrust against each other Dean’s cock still slick from Sam’s mouth making it all the easier. Dean moved his mouth to Sam’s neck licking and kissing, when he got to the point where neck met shoulder he sank his teeth in. Sam went wild for it, rubbing even more frantically and his heart just about stopped when Dean moved his hands down between the two of them and started stroking their cocks together. Sam let out a high keening sound, it almost sounded like he was dying. Dean lifted his head and caught Sam’s lips with his own moaning into his brother’s mouth. Fuck, Sammy could kiss like tomorrow would never come. Dean moved his hands faster and he could feel the shaking in Sam, and he knew that he was close. Sam licked his way up Dean’s neck and when Dean did a surprising twisting motion with his hand, Sam bit down on his ear hard. Dean gave a small yelp and came harder than he had ever remembered. Sam moaned and followed him over the brink. 

When they came to, Sam had collapsed on top of Dean and seemed mere seconds from unconsciousness. Dean shifted so Sam slid off and onto his side, which of course made him come out of whatever light doze he had found himself in. Sam grabbed Dean’s hand, bringing it to his lips and licking it clean. Dean’s cock gave a half-hearted twitch of interest, but he knew they needed some sleep first and hell probably a conversation. Sam gave Dean a soft smile and kissed him so sweetly that for a moment Dean didn’t feel any of the cracks in his heart. He felt completely whole, safe and content. Sam laid his head on Dean’s chest and sighed softly when he felt the hand in his hair caressing him. He finally felt like he could breathe and like maybe when he woke up in the morning it would be to something that didn’t taste like fire.


End file.
